Let's make a change
by Annie Grey C. P
Summary: 31 de Octubre del 81, ocurre un giro que cambia el curso de las cosas. Los Potter sobreviven, una propuesta puede cambiar la vida de muchas personas. Harry con la influencia de los merodeadores y la personalidad de Lily, una combinación que no puede lograr nada bueno. Y por supuesto, los Potter aman a las pelirrojas.
1. Así empezamos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de J. , la idea de jugar con ellos en esta loca historia es mía (:**

tun, tun, tun, tun, los latidos de un débil corazón razonaban en sus oídos alertando sus sentidos que despertaban después de varias horas de inconsciencia de las que no era completamente consciente, solo su cuerpo entumecido del cual aun no tenía control, era el incentivo de que llevaba bastante tiempo sin moverse. Recordaba esa sensación, era como un deja vu, algo que ya había vivido con anterioridad durante su estancia en Hogwarts, parecía como si de nuevo se encontrara en esa mullida cama de la enfermería que tenía su nombre implícitamente, pasaba tanto tiempo ahí que podía reclamarla como propia, siempre se sentía así después de un fuerte juego de quidditch donde terminaba siendo golpeado por la bludger o había sido derribado de su escoba. Esto no hubiera ocurrido tanto si James Potter cuidara su vocabulario contra las serpientes a mitad del partido, pero era tanta su afición por el juego que dejaba su mente y sentido común, al menos el poco que tenía, en el suelo, mientras que su cuerpo volaba varios metros por sobre el estadio.

Todo su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido, pero aun mas que su cuerpo, era su mente la que estaba cansada, intentaba recordar lo ocurrido pero solo podía ver ligeros destellos que lograban un mayor dolor, así que prefirió dejar todo eso de lado, ahora lo importante era concentrarse en despertar. Mandaba ordenes a sus parpados para que se levantaran, pero estos parecían estar en huelga pues no se movieron ni un milímetro. Frunció el ceño, solo dentro de su mente, mientras que su cuerpo permanecía inerte.

- ¡Ya pasaron diez horas! – renegaba una voz que para james parecía lejana, pero tremendamente familiar, aun así, tenía un matiz diferente, algo que jamás había escuchado en el tono de su hermano

-Debes tener paciencia, Sirius, confió plenamente en que ambos despertarán. – la voz profunda y tranquila de Dumbledore infundía calma en cualquier persona, menos en el joven Black que parecía un león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro desde hacía mas o menos tres horas, desde que había logrado zafarse de madame Pomfrey y sus cuidados excesivos. ¡Por Merlín! Solo se había enfrentado a Lord Voldemort, nada fuera de lo normal. – Deberías de volver a tu cama. – comentó con un toque de reprimenda en su voz.

-No lo necesito, yo estoy bien. Fue Remus quien se llevó la peor parte. Ahora me preocupan la pelirroja y prongs. – Aquello puso alerta de nuevo al azabache. ¿Lily estaba bien? Ahora podía recordar un poco más de lo que había ocurrido.

_Flashback _

_Era la noche de Halloween, su época favorita del año, la de cualquier persona que perteneciera al mundo mágico, en realidad. Pero esta vez era diferente, todo era mucho mejor cuando estaban en Hogwarts, la decoración en el castillo, con sus enormes calabazas flotando, los fantasmas especialmente emocionados por la fecha, miles y miles de dulces en el gran comedor, así como los exquisitos platillos que acompañaban el banquete en medio de risas y bromas encabezadas por los merodeadores y una bella pelirroja que los reñía a cada momento. Ahora todo era diferente. Ahí estaba él, solo en la sala de estar de su casa en el valle de Godric, comiendo dulces como si la vida se le fuera en ello mientras veía en aquel televisor que había comprado para sorpresa de lily, aun que en realidad eran él y Sirius quienes pasaban gran parte de su tiempo ahí. No prestaba real atención a la película, ¿Qué clase de brujas tenían una enorme nariz con una verruga gigante? Solo la profesora de adivinación, pero no conocía a otra igual. Y, ¿Qué hay del abadacadabra? Lo usaban como palabra mágica para todo, sin imaginar que con solo cambiar un par de letras, se convertía en el hechizo mas oscuro de todos, ese que acababa con la vida de cuanta persona se pusiera frente a ello. Definitivamente eso no se parecía en nada al Halloween de Hogwarts. _

_Sin embargo, había cosas que si era mucho mejores, un ejemplo de esto era que la pelirroja que antes los reñía por todo, ahora se encontraba en la cocina tarareando una canción muggle mientras preparaba la cena para dos, y un hermoso bebé de cabellos azabaches y ojos tan verdes como los de su esposa dormía plácidamente. Tuvo la repentina necesidad de despertarlo, Harry siempre reía con él, y sin duda sería mucho mejor que ver una aburrida película que insultaba a los magos, y ni que decir de las brujas. Pero había un detalle, si Lily lo veía subir esas escaleras podría considerarse un hombre muerto, y no precisamente con un avada, su esposa sería aun mas despiadada, lo haría sufrir, y despues le daría la muerte como recompensa. Ir a despertar a Harry no era una opción viable. No después de que habían tardado tanto tiempo para que el niño durmiera. Había estado extrañamente irritado esa mañana. James, en un intento por hacer que su hijo dejara el enojo de lado, le había dado muchos colores y hojas para que rayara imaginando que era excelentes dibujos, pero el rayaba las hojas y la tiraba gritando un rotundo –ño!- hasta que, despues de dos horas, y los mismos garabatos, desde la perspectiva de su padre, pero para él era toda una obra de arte. Después de muchos gritos logró hacer entender a su padre que quería pegarlo en la puerta. Despues de eso se quedó completamente dormido. Lily no iba a dejar que lo despertara mientras continuara irritado._

_Los segundos transcurrían y él aun continuaba buscando la forma de concentrarse en la película o encontrar la forma de despertar a su hijo sin que la mujer en la cocina se percatara de ello. Como si fuera una revelación divina, la idea vino a su mente y no perdió tiempo en llevarla a cavo. Sacó la varita de la manga de su pijama, ojo loco le había enseñado a nunca guardarla en el bolsillo trasero, pronunció el hechizo en su mente y un mensaje seguido de este. Implorando a Merlín que su esposa no lo notara, observó como el patronus en forma de ciervo subía las escaleras a trote sin hacer ningun ruido, perdiéndose en el rellano de la escalera y adivinando su ruta estaba seguro de que entraría en la segunda puerta a la derecha, donde su hijo dormía plácidamente. Su tenue voz con un – despierta, Harry, tengo dulces – fue algo que solo el bebé pudo escuchar. El pequeño despertó instintivamente tallando sus ojitos con sus manos apuñadas, para abrirlos lentamente y observar como prongs se desvanecía inclinándole la cabeza. _

_-¡PAPI! – fue lo que ocasionó que James sonriera y Lily le mirara molesta desde la cocina donde peleaba por meter un pavo al horno, una cena excesiva si se contaba que era solo para dos, pues el pequeño Harry apenas y probaría algo de eso. _

_-Yo no he sido – se defendió el de lentes antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo, lo cual hizo que entrecerrara los ojos – ni siquiera he pisado las escaleras – dijo levantando sus manos en señal de rendición mientras se ponía de pie _

_-Claro, James, como digas – su esposa sabía muy bien que él no necesitaba de eso, tenía sus métodos, y cuando quería era bastante astuto. _

_-PAPI – el renovado grito de Harry se escuchó por toda la casa, y de nuevo James se preguntaba, como un bebé de apenas un año y tres meces podía tener esos pulmones. Recordó como lily le gritaba y de nuevo la duda se despejaba. _

_-Ahora voy, campeón. – James hizo su típica sonrisa ladeada mientras despeinaba su cabello nerviosamente antes de perderse escaleras arriba dejando a su esposa con una sonrisa resignada. Al entrar a la habitación del niño, lo encontró parado en la cuna, agarrado de los barrotes para evitar caer pues aun quedaba un poco de sueño en él, y, claramente, Harry prefería usar su escoba de juguete que caminar, así que aun no era muy bueno en lo segundo, algo normal, apenas era un bebé, pero con los merodeadores cerca, no había imposibles. Tomó al menor en brazos y salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras mientras este intentaba quitarle los lentes – aun no se desarrolla tu miopía, no avances las cosas – se burló besando la regordeta mejilla_

_-uces – exigió el pequeño, y James no estaba seguro si se refería a dulces o luces, daba igual, el niño amaba a ambas, y el tenía ambas, no había ningún problema. _

_Lo sentó sobre el sillón apagando la televisión para que su hijo no viera esa ridícula película donde solo degradaban a las brujas que podían llegar a ser tan sensuales como su esposa, nada que ver con las aberraciones esas que salían en la pantalla. Dejó frente a Harry el platón con dulces mientras con la varita hacía diferentes hechizos inofensivos de colores que producían las fuertes risas de Harry que llamaron la atención de su madre quien se sentó junto a ellos para ver el espectáculo que daban los dos hombres de su vida. _

_El fuego de la chimenea se volvió verde, aumentando el tamaño de las llamas y alertando a los dos adultos, la casa estaba protegida bajo fidelio, pero ninguno de los que sabían su ubicación iban sin avisar, algo grabe podía haber ocurrido. Efectivamente, la cara pálida de enojada de Sirius se hizo visible mientras salía de la chimenea corriendo hasta donde ellos estaban. James estaba tan feliz de ver a su hermano que deseaba ir y abrazarlo, pero de solo ver la expresión en su rostro las ganas se iban, algo grave estaba pasando. _

_-Pafu – el grito alegre de Harry hizo que una pequeña, casi inexistente sonrisa en labios de Sirius apareciera, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó. Las cejas del pequeño se juntaron en una graciosa mueca de disgusto, pero nadie reía. Las llamas se elevaron nuevamente dejando ver a un cansado y ojeroso Remus quien parecía aliviado de verlos ahí. _

_-Tienen que irse – la voz de Sirius rompió el silencio_

_-¿De que hablas? – Ninguno de los integrantes del matrimonio Potter comprendían. _

_- La asquerosa rata traidora habló, los entregó y Voldemort puede llegar en cualquier momento. – sus palabras destilaban furia, enojo, desesperación, y por sobre todo, tristeza. _

_-No lo entiendo, Sirius – James buscaba una explicación, las palabras de Sirius eran claras, pero el mensaje era confuso. Peter jamás los traicionaría. _

_-Con una mierda James, ¡que te largues de aquí! – la cara del mayor de los Black estaba completamente roja_

_-Mada palaba! – gritó Harry reprendiendo a su padrino, pero nadie lo escuchaba, cosa que hacía que el niño se molestara aun mas. _

_-Sirius, si no les explicas nunca entenderán – _

_-mo-i – gritó Harry esperando ser escuchado esta vez, pero de nuevo, nadie le prestaba atención. Su carita se estaba poniendo roja, nunca nadie lo había ignorado, y ahora, esas personas que eran tan especiales para él parecían no escucharlo, eso, sumado a que había sido despertado, comenzaba a irritarlo mas y mas. _

_-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! Deben irse – la irritación de Sirius era palpable, nadie parecía comprender la seriedad del asunto. _

_En ese momento, la puerta se vino abajo, un hombre de túnica negra, bastante conocido por todo el mundo se encontraba sobre ella. Los cuatro adultos estaban alertas, pero solo dos tenían sus varitas consigo, James se reprendía mentalmente por dejar su varita en el sillón, lily recordaba haberla dejado en la cocina y Harry, Harry estaba enojado. Su dibujo, ese que había tardado tanto tiempo en hacer, estaba arruinado, todo por ese hombre feo al que todos prestaban atención. Voldemort levantó la varita dispuesto a atacar sin reparo alguno pero Sirius fue mas rápido, James aprovechó ese descuido para voltearse por su varita, siendo cubierto por sus amigos – Lily, llevate a Harry! – La pelirroja no quería abandonarlo, pero no podía dejar a su hijo dentro de esa muerte casi segura. James y Sirius estaban combatiendo contra Tom mientras que Remus cubría a Lily quien llevaba a Harry en brazos mirando todo sorprendido, amaba esas luces de colores. Riddle se las ingenió para hacer que James perdiera su varita seguido de un crucio tan potente que lo dejó tirado en el suelo, Sirius intentaba pararlo pero no era nada fácil luchar contra el mayor mago tenebroso de los últimos tiempos. Justo cuando lily estaba por llegar hasta la chimenea e irse de ahí, el hombre de negro destruyó la única salida viable ante el horror de la pelirroja. Eran tres contra él, y apenas y podían seguir de pie, James estaba consciente solo por milagro, mientras que lily intentó correr a la cocina por su varita, haciendo que un rayo verde pasara a su lado destruyendo gran parte de la pared haciendo que cientos de cosas salieran volando de su lugar, entre ellos, la escoba de Harry partiéndose a la mitad, es era mas de lo que el pequeño podía soportar. Comenzó a llorar fuertemente llamando la atención del mago tenebroso, Tom odiaba a los niños, especialmente cuando lloraban, le recordaban al orfanato en que vivió su infancia. Con un potente hechizo hizo que los cuatro adultos terminaran en el suelo inconcientes, no tenía tiempo aun para matarlos, primero mataría al niño y el resto sería pan comido. Se acercó a él mientras el pequeño se encontraba en el suelo, junto a su madre, bañado en llanto por su mal día, y ahora este hombre de sonrisa fea venía a empeorarle las cosas._

_El lord lo tenía claro, solo era levantar la varita, pronunciar el hechizo, y ese estúpido peligro dejaría de existir. –Avada… - las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, un gato negro se había puesto frente al niño – Kedavra – gritó haciendo que el gato callera inmóvil a los pies de Harry. Oh no, su gato no, a ese gato solo él podía pisarle la cola, solo él podía perseguirlo con la escoba, pero nadie más podía dañar su gato. – Avada kedavra! – de nuevo la luz verde salió de la varita del hombre mientras de Harry emanaba un extraño campo color escarlata bañando al niño de una extraña luz. Magia involuntaria, magia extremadamente fuerte, combinada con un hechizo mortal, un hechizo tan oscuro como el mal mismo, hechizo blanco contra negro, magia del mal contra magia buena. Hubo una enorme explosión, parte del techo de la casa cayó, del hombre de negro solo las túnicas quedaron, y el niño quedaba inconsciente entre los brazos de su madre _

_Final del flashback_

Claramente James recordaba todo hasta la parte en que quedaba inconsciente, el resto solo sería un misterio para todos. ¿Qué había ocurrido con Harry? ¿Su hijo habría sobrevivido? Tenía muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, solo un inmenso dolor en su alma. Su amigo, el cuarto merodeador lo había entregado en bandeja de plata sin importarle nada. ¿Dónde quedaban todos esos años de amistad? Él siempre confió en Peter, para él era un hermano mas, todos los merodeadores lo era. Daría la vida por cualquiera de ellos, y él creía que ellos harían lo mismo por él. No se equivocaba del todo, Sirius y Remus habían luchado a su lado contra Voldemort, sin importar que podrían haber llegado a morir, pero él, Peter, a ese que siempre defendió sin importar nada, le había dado la espalda. Y no solo a él, sino que a su esposa y a su hijo también.

-¿Dónde estoy? – La voz confundida de Lily hizo que la fuerza que le faltaba a James, llegara de la nada para hacerlo abrir los ojos arrepintiéndose de inmediato. La luz se colaba por entre los cristales dañando sus pupilas.

-¿Lily? – preguntó aun cuando sabía que de verdad se trataba de su esposa.

-¡prongs! ¡pelirroja! Creí que nunca despertarían – Sirius ya estaba revolviendo el cabello de ambos aprovechando que se encontraban en camas contiguas.

-¿Dónde está Harry? – La pregunta de Lily obligó a James a sentarse sobre la cama para verla mejor, pero le faltaban sus lentes, veía todo borroso, su amigo, adivinando esto, le tendió los lentes que segundos atrás se encontraban sobre la mesa de noche.

-Es algo… complicado – respondió el pelinegro de cabello largo revolviéndose el cabello, un gesto adoptado de los Potter.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Black? – preguntó asustada la pelirroja

-El esta bien, solo, es una larga historia. – una historia que ni siquiera él sabía, pues Dumbledore le dijo que no hablaría de sus conjeturas hasta que los padres del niño recobraran la conciencia, era algo sumamente importante y no podía decirse así como así.

-Donde está – ya no era una pregunta, ahora lo estaba exigiendo.

-Aquí está – dijo madame Pomfrey entrando con el niño en brazos. Lily se sentó al igual que su marido esperando por que el pequeño llegara a sus brazos, sorprendiéndose de ver a Albus ahí. Poppy no perdió mas tiempo y dejó al niño en brazos de su madre abrazándose a ésta. Ella lo abrazó de igual forma refugiándolo contra su pecho acariciando su frente y mejillas, encontrándose con una extraña cicatriz en la frente. - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó confundida, era obvio que el niño debería tener cicatrices, todos debían tenerlas, pero esta era diferente, parecía brillar, y estaba segura que de ser algo normal, madame pomfrey ya la hubiera desaparecido por pura estética.

-Algo que nadie debe saber – respondió Albus enigmáticamente sentándose en la esquina de la cama de James. Tendrían una platica muy larga, y bastante complicada.

Hola! Este es mi primer Fic sobre Harry potter :D espero que les guste, y si quieren que continúe con la historia dejen reviews diciendo que les pareció la historia. Este apenas es el primer capitulo pero como podrán verlo, es una giro total a la historia. Mas adelante se irán explicando mejor las cosas, siempre y cuando ustedes me permitan continuar :)


	2. un paso mas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de J. , la idea de jugar con ellos en esta loca historia es mía (:**

* * *

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido desde el momento en que el, aparentemente, frágil cuerpo de Dumbledore había tocado la superficie del colchón en el que James se encontraba. La calidez de la chimenea, con sus tranquilas llamas que abrazaban los leños, intentaba hacer más llevadero el momento, cubriendo con su calidez los cuerpos de quienes ahí se encontraban, pero ahora había cosas mucho mas importantes en las cuales centrar su atención que en el propio frío nada común en esas épocas del año, al menos no con tanto ímpetu. Y es que no se trataba solamente de la temperatura, era principalmente la ausencia de calor en sus cuerpos, en su corazón, estaban asustados, cada cual expresándolo a su manera, pero todos lo estaban, así como preocupados por los acontecimientos ocurridos horas atrás, y mucho más aun por el futuro que le deparaba al pequeño que dormía plácidamente en brazos de su madre, quien se aferraba a él como si en cualquier momento la puerta de la enfermería de Hogwarts se viniera abajo y la situación se repitiera, pero ahora, contando con menor suerte que la primera vez.

El ambiente era tenso, la curiosidad brillaba en los ojos de los merodeadores, el primero por ser el padre de aquella criatura involucrada en una locura de la cual no debía ser partícipe, pero el destino estaba sellado, y aun que James Potter no creyera en la adivinación, los poderes cósmicos que esas miles de cosas de las que hablaba su profesora - que tenía un increíble parecido con la bruja que salía en la película que había observado antes de que la locura se desatara en su casa – era por eso que jamás había prestado atención a sus palabras, pero ahora, no podía negar que, destino o no, los acontecimientos perjudicaban a su pequeña familia.

Mientras tanto, el segundo merodeador observaba todo con desesperación, él había sido el primero en despertar después del atentado, lo cual quería decir que, era quien había estado persiguiendo a Albus desde hacía ya varias horas para saber que era exactamente lo que había ocurrido en la casa de los Potter. Al principio, cuando despertó, creyó que estaba muerto, y el encontrarse en la enfermería de Hogwarts solo significaba que se encontraba en la sala de espera antes de entrar directamente al cielo. Las lagrimas caían por su rostro, pensando en que le había fallado a ese hombre que podía considerar un hermano, ese que le había dado su apellido sin importarle en lo mas mínimo que fuera repudiado por muchos, que su sangre fuera la misma de aquellos quienes habían hecho tanto mal al mundo. James lo había acogido, James lo había hecho un Potter, y Sirius no había podido pagárselo. Eso era lo que decía cuando Dumbledore lo encontró al correr las cortinas de su cama de enfermo. Después de un vestigio de humor por parte del anciano, una pequeña charla, y la promesa de que jamás se lo diría a nadie – Sirius Potter jamás lloraba – el pelinegro comprendió que había sobrevivido, lo que no comprendía aun era el cómo.

La mente de Lily era un completo torbellino, nadie se esperaba que ese hombre que ella consideraba un hermano más les hubiera traicionado, pero ahora no había tiempo de pensar en ello, su hijo había salido prácticamente inmune de aquella batalla, la pregunta era, ¿Cómo? Lo último que recordaba era caer inconsciente al tiempo que su esposo y amigos, ¿Cómo un bebé había logrado salir airoso de tal ataque? Dumbledore lo sabía, y aun así se mantenía en silencio, como si sus labios hubieran sido sellados, su mirada estaba perdida en Harry, lo contemplaba serenamente, y la pelirroja pudo notar cierto toque de ¿fascinación? No podía estar segura, su cabeza dolía demasiado y pensar hacía que el dolor se incrementara.

Una ligera exhalación por parte del hombre de barba blanca logró que los tres adultos salieran de sus pensamientos por un momento para prestarle especial atención a la explicación que esperaban ansiosamente. Apenas habían pasado dos escasos desde las ultimas palabras de este mismo, pero parecía que eran horas, incluso días los que habían estado en aquel silencio incomodo y lleno de dudas. _– Harry es muy especial – _La voz del anciano se escuchaba distante, como si simplemente ejerciera el papel de narrador en una obra de teatro. Los dos pelinegros mayores rodaron los ojos con cansancio, para ellos aquello era obvio, Harry no tenía que derrotar a Tom Riddle para demostrar que era especial, sangre merodeadora corría por sus venas y eso era mas que suficiente, mientras tanto, Lily se preguntaba que era ese algo que lograba que su hijo fuera tan especial. – _hace unas horas, cuando Tom ha irrumpido en el valle de gogric, mas precisamente en su hogar, y la pelea se ha desatado, el pequeño Harry ha tenido una explosión de magia involuntaria – _Aquello, aun que parecía ser suficiente explicación, ninguno de los jóvenes lograba entender si quiera la mitad de lo que esto implicaba. Era bien sabido que los niños con poderes mágicos tenían brotes de magia accidental, pero esto ocurría cuando ya tenían una avanzada edad, y solían ser cosas simples, como cambiar el color de los objetos, o hacerlos levitar un par de centímetros, no derrotar magos tenebrosos, y menos aun a tan corta edad.

-_Lo siento, profesor, pero me temo que no comprendo – _se aventuró a decir Lily hablando por sus acompañantes. Algunas veces podía resultar bastante complicado seguir el hilo de los pensamientos del mago de barba.

- _Verás, Lily. Como todos saben, los infantes con magia en ellos suelen dar señales de ésta durante sus primeros once años, comúnmente entre los 7 y 11 años, pero, aun así, pueden ocurrir casos, con magos sumamente poderosos, puede que existan brotes de magia desde muy temprana edad, aun así, jamás se ha tenido registro de algo tan sorprendente como lo que ha hecho Harry esta noche. Yo, desde que tenía la edad de Harry, podía hacer levitar objetos, así como otras pequeñas cosas, mas sin embargo, jamás hice desaparecer a un mago, menos aun con el poder que Tom tiene – _Despues de ese pequeño monólogo por parte de Dumbledore las cosas se volvieron aun mas confusas, y la mirada de los tres jóvenes se posó sobre el pequeño que sonreía en sueños al sentir la calidez de su madre. ¿Acaso, reamente Harry había hecho a voldemort desaparecer? Si era verdad, entonces el niño habría logrado lo que nadie antes pudo hacer. Pero aun quedaban incógnitas, un ejemplo de esto es que el profesor, continuaba hablando de Riddle como si este aun existiera, y Sirius no perdió tiempo en hacérselo saber.

-_Quiere decir que ''Tenía'' usted mismo ha dicho que desapareció. El cachorro lo hizo desaparecer _– expuso confiado y con una sonrisa que hace muchos años no se le veía, mas precisamente desde que era un adolescente que correteaba por los pasillos de ese mismo castillo mientras que intentaba escapar de la escena del crimen después de una broma que seguramente iba dirigida a cualquier Slytherin, principalmente a cierto chico de cabello grasiento y una prima loca que intentaría matarlo a cualquier oportunidad que tuviera.

-_No te confundas, Sirius. Tom Riddle ha desaparecido esta noche, pero no ha muerto. – _La palidez en el rostro de todos era notable, y por mas que el animago intentaba encontrar el significado a esas palabras, no lograba hacerlo. Sus compañeros no estaban mucho mejor que él, era Lily quien había comprendido lo que el profesor había dicho, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

-_O sea que… ¿Cómo? - _ Si algo caracterizaba a Sirius, además de ser un completo mujeriego, era que no tenía filtro en los labios para hablar justamente lo que pensaba, aun que muchos tenían la teoría de que hablaba sin pensar.

- _Tom cuenta con una gran cantidad de magia y poder, algo con lo que, ningún mago honorable, soñaría tener. Él traspasó los limites de la magia, corrompiéndola de forma inimaginable. Pero ahora no hay por que preocuparnos por ello. – _La cara de incredulidad que se mostraba en Lily era sorprendente, ¿Cómo Dumbledore podía hablar así?

-¿_Acaso usted está loco? – _aparentemente Sirius le había contagiado su extraña enfermedad. Esto fue suficiente para que los ojos de James parecieran aumentar de tamaño y sus cejas se elevaban. Su esposa siempre había sido de un carácter explosivo, principalmente con él, pero jamás le había hablado a si a su profesor favorito. – _Ese loco puede volver en cualquier momento y sabe muy bien que su primer objetivo será Harry. No puede pedirme que no me preocupe – _Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos animagos había pensado en ello, pero enseguida le dieron la razón sin dudarlo.

-_Tranquilízate, Lily. Lo que pretendo decir, es que no hay amenaza en este mismo momento, al menos no sumamente grave. Es por eso que fueron traídos a Hogwarts en vez de ser llevados a San Mungo. Harry contará con la protección de la orden en todo momento. No podemos adelantarnos a los hechos, pero podemos ir tomando medidas. – _Aquello logró calmar momentáneamente a la pelirroja. Confiaba en la orden, incluso pondría la vida en sus manos, que es lo que estaba haciendo. – _Ahora, si me permiten, debo irme. Tengo una junta con Alastor. – _Tras un breve asentimiento por parte de todos, un par de rapidas miradas de agradecimiento y un adiós, Dumbledore abandonó la enfermería.

Los Potter duraron un par de horas mas en la enfermería antes de ser dados de alta por Madame Pomfrey, pero les era imposible regresar a su casa, estaba completamente destruida y el hechizo fidelio se había roto, además, ahora mismo, el lugar mas seguro era el castillo. Muchos padres habían obligado a sus hijos a volver a sus casas durante los últimos meces, y mas aun desde hacía unas horas, por lo tanto la población estudiantil había descendido alarmantemente, pero aquello daba mayor facilidad a que el matrimonio potter pudiera llegar a la sala de menesteres sin problema alguno por ser vistos, aun así, James no estaba acostumbrado a tener que esconderse, con la capa de invisibilidad no había necesidad de preocuparse, pero dado que el profesor Dumbledore la tenía en su poder, no le quedaba otra alternativa. Tendría que recordar pedírsela de vuelta.

Ese día las cosas no fueron nada fáciles, Sirius y Remus se habían unido a la pequeña familia en la sala, intentando, en vano, descansar de los acontecimientos que habían dañado su noche, y de cierta forma, sus vidas. Gracias a los cuidados de Poppy ahora todos se encontraban en perfecto estado, Remus solo tenía unas pequeñas marcas en su brazo, producto del techo caído, pero ahora estaba mil veces mejor que antes, donde ni siquiera podía reconocerse como un brazo, pero él había sufrido ya otros accidentes, y gracias a sus transformaciones estaba acostumbrado al dolor y sabía sobrellevarlo. Harry jugaba en la mullida alfombra con algunos juguetes que la habitación había aparecido especialmente para él y el pequeño se encontraba fascinado pues había descubierto que la habitación le daba todo lo que pidiera, y mucho mas rápido que papi. Sirius descansaba a su lado recostado sobre un sillón de dos plazas, contorsionando su cuerpo para que pudiera caber, pero se encontraba cómodo. James y Lily estaban sentados en un sillón de una sola plaza, ella sobre las piernas de su esposo, mirando a su bebé jugar tranquilamente. Pero aun había un tema por abordar, el causante de todo, el único merodeador faltante.

Contrario a lo que Lily pensaba, aquel día no hablaron sobre wormtail, dos meses habían pasado y nadie había vuelto a nombrarlo. La casa de los Potter fue reconstruida, nuevamente oculta por fidelio, esta vez era Sirius el guardián del secreto, y con dificultad, lograron sobrellevar lo ocurrido. Evitaban salir a la calle, pero podían hacerlo un poco mas libremente que antes. Muchos mortifagos fueron encarcelados en azkavan, pero aun quedaban bastantes sueltos fingiendo que habían sido presos de la maldición imperius. Pero las cosas eran mucho mas tranquilas, los Lastrange habían sido detenidos mientras torturaban a los Longbottom, llegaron justo a tiempo, aun así tuvieron un ligero daño cerebral. Alice había aumentado su mala memoria, llegando a causarle grandes problemas, aun así esto parecía ser casi inofensivo, mientras que Frank tenía momentos donde perdía la conciencia, pero estaban empezando a sobrellevarlo, tres meses no eran suficientes para acostumbrarse a ese nuevo tipo de vida.

Era la mañana del 3 de diciembre, una fina capa de nieve cubría el valle de Godric, la temperatura había descendido desde hacía un par de días y la señora Potter había tomado esto como excusa para vestir a Harry con cuanto disfraz ridículo, en palabras de Sirius, se le pusiera en frente. Desde el día del atentado, siempre había un miembro de la orden cuidando de la residencia Potter, o incluso dos, sin contar a los merodeadores y Lily, por supuesto, así que Harry estaba sumamente protegido. Sirius había tomado como excusa el hecho de cuidar a su ahijado y ahora vivía permanentemente ahí, excepto cuando tenía una cita, la pelirroja le había prohibido llevar a cualquier mujer a su casa, así que el pelinegro continuaba visitando su departamento bastante seguido, pero no había faltado ni un solo día a desayunar. Mientras tanto, Remus era un poco mas consciente y solo pasaba 20 de las 24 horas del día con ellos.

Los pequeños piecitos descalzos de Harry resonaban graciosamente al tocar el piso de madera que recubría las escaleras. Sus padres le habían prohibido que él las bajara o subiera solo, pero su padrino Sirius le había contado de un señor llamado Santa Claus que le dejaba regalos a los niños buenos, y el era un buen niño, así que ese señor tenía que dejarle regalos. Tío Remus le explicó que los dejaba debajo de un bonito árbol con grandes esferas de colores y luces brillantes, como el que mami, papi y los tíos habían decorado la noche anterior, y él tenía que ver que era cierto. Desde ahí, lograba ver como el árbol se mostraba igual que la noche anterior, pero tenía miedo de bajar mas. ¿Y si no estaban sus regalos? Harry era muy pequeño, pero aprendía muy rápido. A su año y medio de vida ya caminaba y comía él solito, además de que, aun que no hablaba muy bien, sus papis le entendían. Él era un buen niño, ¿Cierto?

Así lo encontró James cuando bajaba por un vaso de agua, un pequeño bulto en el descanso de las escaleras, cubierto por una bata de noche con snitches que volaban de un lado a otro, con cabello azabache completamente despeinado y sus piecitos descalzos. Lily lo mataría, él no tenía la culpa de ello, pero estaba seguro de que su esposa encontraría alguna extraña forma de culparlo, y él terminaría creyéndose culpable. - _¿Qué haces aquí Harry? – _preguntó el padre tomándolo en brazos.

- _edo is ueted – _James pensaba que los niños debían venir con un traductor integrado, o al menos deberían de darle un premio por intentar comprender lo que su hijo trataba de decir. Por que Harry, aun cuando no hablaba nada bien, terminaba por enojarse cuando alguien no le entendía, lo que ocurría, casi siempre.

-¿_hay un perro?- _el hombre de anteojos miró alrededor esperando encontrar a Sirius como animago, pero no había rastro alguno de él. Al mirar a Harry, y ver que este fruncía el ceño molesto desistió de la idea anterior.

-_edo is ueted – _

-_¿Quieres leche? _

_-is ueted! – _

No podía saberse quien estaba mayormente frustrado, Harry quien había lanzado los lentes de su padre un par de metros lejos de ellos, o James, que se había quedado momentáneamente ciego. – _Harry, no te entiendo – _dijo lo obvio

-_nta ush – _aquel cambio de palabras por parte del niño no había ayudado en nada, al contrario, lo había terminado por confundir mas.

-_¿Podrías señalar lo que quieres? – _eso sería mas fácil, pensaba James. Los curiosos ojos de Harry buscaban algo que pudiera ayudarlo a expresarse. Para su fortuna, la casa estaba decorada navideñamente, lo cual quería decir que había figuras del hombre de rojo por doquier. Una manita se levantó señalando hasta el tipo gordo que sonreía en su figura de cera - _¿Una vela? – _la manita que antes estaba extendida hacia el frente, ahora se encontraba en el rostro del pequeño, cubriéndose por la decepción de que su padre fuera tan…. Potter.

-_ño!- _renegó cruzándose de brazos buscando otra figura, de nuevo el hombre gordo aparecía en una figura que tenía el mismo tamaño de Harry, así que éste peleo por bajarse de los brazos de su padre hasta que el adulto cedió dejando al niño en el suelo. Corrió graciosamente a donde la figura se encontraba y lo señaló justo en el momento en que Lily llegaba al primer piso, a la pelirroja le parecía demasiado tiempo el que tardaba su marido para buscar un simple vaso con agua. Pero cuando vio a su angelito con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y cubierto por esa abrigadora bata, pero había algo extraño… ¿Su hijo estaba descalzo?

-¡_James Charlus Potter! – _la estridente voz de lily no necesitaba de un sonorus para hacerse escuchar a varios metros a la redonda, incluso podía alcanzar un par de kilómetros – ¿_como puedes ser tan irresponsable?– _bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta tener a su pequeño entre sus brazos revisándolo como si esperara que ya tuviera una tercer oreja a causa del frío.

-_Pero, Lily, yo no he sido. Lo encontré así hace unos minutos – _oh no, mala elección de palabras. Harry rió por como su padre retrocedía, haciendo que su risa cantarina de bebé se escuchara por toda la casa.

-¿_Has estado ''unos minutos'' con él y has dejado que siga en el suelo frío sabiendo que puede enfermarse? – _No había forma de ganarle a su esposa, llevaba conociéndola desde el primer año de hogwarts y nunca había ganado una pelea, era un iluso al pensar que despues de casarse las cosas serían diferentes.

-_él estaba en mis brazos, Lily, pero quería bajarse y… -_

_-y tu haces todo lo que Harry diga, ¿verdad? ¿Si el niño quiere tirarse por un acantilado, tu lo vas a dejar?- _debería de aprender a quedarse callad, pero aun así buscaba en su mente algo ingenioso para contestar, pero nada fue mas ingenioso que la entrada triunfal de Sirius estrellando la puerta con una enorme sonrisa de disculpas ante la mirada de basilisco que la pelirroja le daba.

-_Buenos días, familia bonita. A que no adivinan a que grasoso me encontré hace un rato – comentó entre risas tomando a Harry en brazos y subiéndolo a sus hombros mientras este continuaba riendo. _

_- ¿Snivellus? – _preguntó confundido, hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ese intento de mortífago.

-¿_Acaso hay alguien mas grasoso que él? – _preguntó el mas alto con burla.

-_¡James! No deberías de hablar así de él. Recuerda lo que habíamos dicho – _

Sirius parecía haberse perdido de algún acuerdo privado entre la pareja, es decir, Lily siempre solía defender al murciélago, pero ¿Qué había acordado con James? Sin embargo, su amigo parecía estar arrepentido. Por razones como esas, Sirius Black iba a ser soltero toda su vida, no iba a dejar que ninguna mujer lo controlara.

- _Creí que lo habías olvidado – _confesó el de lentes revolviéndose el cabello nerviosamente

-_no lo he olvidado, solamente estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo – _respondió ella perdiéndose en la cocina mientras los dos hombres y medio iban detrás de ella a esperar el desayuno.

-_¿De que habla? – _preguntó Sirius sin querer quedarse con la curiosidad.

-_Hablaremos con Snivellus, Lily quiere arreglar las cosas. - _

* * *

**Hola de nuevo :D espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y espero sus reviews **

**intentaré estar actualizando cada dos o tres días, según la escuela y las salidas me lo permitan :)**


End file.
